The 12 Days of Supernatural
by Khoshekh42
Summary: The days of Christmas in the Supernatural universe. 12 chapters, updated every day until it's over. Short chapters that are in a sort of storyline, but can be seen as stand alone. Rated T for Winchesters. Destiel and Sabriel fluff.
1. And an Angel Watching Pornography

_On the first day of Christmas, Supernatural gave to me, an Angel watching pornography._

Dean had kept himself composed when he'd found that Cas was watching porn, but on the inside he was just dying of laughter. In the nicest way though, obviously. It was still hilarious. Cas didn't even seem to understand what it was, and Dean just couldn't. He told him to turn it off, pretending to sound serious when he wasn't. Sam just seemed concerned by the whole ordeal, which, to Dean, made it even more amusing.

The thing with Meg, however, was weird. Cas and Meg. An Angel and a demon. That was weird, not right. Not that he was jealous of it, whatever Sam might think. It just wasn't right. Meg was a demon, a murderer. She shouldn't be kissing Cas. Meg had killed Jo and Ellen, and that would always be a sore wound for Dean, and when she started kissing Cas (Because it couldn't've been the other way around, if that's what Dean had seen then it'd just been a bad trick of the light or... something like that.) Dean had grinned and bared it, exactly opposite of when Cas had been watching porn, now he was amused on the outside, but completely serious, angry almost (No Sam, not jealous. Bitch.) on the inside Meg couldn't kiss Cas, however amusing the, 'I learned that from the pizza man' was. No, Meg couldn't have Cas.

Because maybe he was just a tiny bit jealous.

**A/N: So I'm going to update one of these every day for the next 12 days, each one is around this long, so it really isn't that long. It has a sort of ongoing story line, but you could read it all separately. Please like and comment. Thanks! **


	2. Two Fake ID's

_On the second day of Christmas, Supernatural gave to me, two fake ID's (And an Angel watching pornography)_

Dean flashed his badge, only glancing at it slightly to see which name he'd chosen for this one. _Agent Mercury. _He waited for the cop to let him in. He just stood there. Dean repeated that he was with the FBI, maybe the man hadn't understood him. The man turned around, calling to another of them (Jones, or something), and Dean started getting nervous. He was beginning to be glad that Sam wasn't with them. The man muttered something in Jones-guy's ear, Jones arched an eyebrow, pulling his handcuffs out of his pocket. Dean's hands went sweaty. He tried to explain, but the man kept trying to tell him that he was under arrest for impersonating an FBI agent. He couldn't figure out what was going on, until Jones showed him his badge (Clinton Jones). FBI. Shit. They'd never run into the actual FBI before. But, Dean supposed that it was bound to happen at some point.

They hauled him back to their offices (Dean knew that it would be a bad idea to be hunting in New York), and tried to get him to tell them why he was trying to impersonate an FBI Agent. Burke (as he found was the man's name) searched his pockets. He found two other FBI badges (Thankfully, neither of them were Sam's). They seemed to be under the assumption that Dean had killed the man (Angel, as Dean knew), and were trying to work out why he'd put the wings. After a full four minutes of sitting and not saying a single word, they left to go find something else (Dean's file probably, which they would have because of Henriksen). Dean called out to Cas.

The FBI agents watching the tape never knew what'd happened. All that they could gather was a large flash of light, and there was a man standing behind Dean (they'd found his file) for just a second before there was another flash, and they were both gone. The woman behind the mirror (Agent Berrigan) reported that she hadn't seen any flash of light, just the man appearing when she wasn't quite looking, and disappearing with Winchester in the same fashion.

The case was never solved.

**A/N: 20 internet cookies for anyone who gets the ****_major_**** reference in this chapter. Please like and comment. Thanks!**


	3. Three demons

_On the third day of Christmas, Supernatural gave to me, three demons (two fake ID's, and an Angel watching pornography)_

Sam was backed up against a corner, the three demons grinning more than anything. Laughing at him, the great Sam Winchester, and they were going to kill in no time. They'd taken his knife, and Sam had known that he was done for since then.

A tiny part of him knew that there was a solution. There was a body of a demon back here with him, blood spilling out of its neck, where Sam had slashed it. Sam swallowed, really wishing that he'd gone with Dean to investigate the Angel's murder now. He forced himself to think of anything but the blood of the demon beside him (not that he was having any problems with it now, it was just the principal of it). For some reason, his thoughts drifted to Gabriel, the dead Archangel that had helped them. And in return he'd gotten stabbed in the chest by his own brother. Sam couldn't even imagine how painful that had to have been. And not just physically.

There was a flapping of wings just behind the demons. Someone shouted for Sam to close his eyes. He knew what came next, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to figure out who the Angel who'd come to save Sam was. For a moment he let himself believe that it was Gabriel, coming back from the dead to rescue him. There was a hand on his shoulder. Sam opened his eyes tentatively, seeing a tan trenchcoat.

Sam's heart sank just a little.

**A/N: See, no need to be sad. It's still Christmas time around here! Anywho, I'm a little bit disappointed that none of you seemed to get the reference from last chapter. It was there, completely there plain as day. I guess the fandom isn't ****_huge_**** but it's not absolutely tiny either. Happy Christmas everyone. Happy third day of Christmas. Please like and comment. Thanks!**


	4. Four Bags of Salt

_ On the fourth day of Christmas, Supernatural gave to me, four bags of salt (three demons, two fake ID's, and an Angel watching pornography)_

The shop attendant stared at Sam. He'd just set four bags of salt on the checkout counter. He didn't say anything, just pulled out the money needed to pay for it. The shop attendant continued to stare, as if trying to work out some way that four of their largest bags of salt could be used to commit some sort of crime. Sam knew not to come up with any sort of explanation, just act as if this was the most normal thing in the world to be doing. He placed the bills on the counter, not breaking eye contact.

Really, he'd needed the salt because they'd run out of salt in their most recent case, after the demons had attacked Sam. They tended to just stock up all at one stop, and not waste time spreading it all around like they might do if stocking up on weapons.

The man gave him his change just as Dean walked into the shop after filling up the Impala with gas. "Hey, Sammy! You got the salt? Great, we gotta go." Sam nodded, only now breaking eye contact with the man at the counter. The man looked suspicious, "You need help with that?" Sam laughed quietly, "No." He slung two of the bags over his shoulder, and carried two in his arms. The man at the checkout counter seemed impressed, and shrugged putting the cash in the register. Sam walked out to the Impala, filling the milk jugs that they used to store the salt in.

Sam thought briefly about the demons that had used up the rest of their salt supply, and how Cas had rescued him. He tried to briefly convince himself that he wasn't disappointed that it wasn't Gabriel that had rescued him. He sighed as he climbed into the passenger seat of the Impala.

"You okay dude?" Sam looked up at Dean, "Yeah. Yeah, just thinking about stuff, I'm fine."

But who was he really trying to convince with this? He kinda liked the little shit Gabriel.

**A/N: Okay. Why am I up at like, one in the morning? Don't ask. Really. Don't. I don't know. probably cause I'm stupid. Who knows. Who knows... But, uh, so yeah. How did you like this chapter? I'm starting to get into Sabriel stuff. Sort of? I guess... I mean, he kind of called Gabriel a little shit, so... you know, he's kind of getting over stuff, so... you know. I know I'm saying 'so' a lot... so... yeah. That's that. **

**I know I don't say this enough, but really. Thank you. I know I thanked all of you that have favorited me in the happy holidays PM thing, but really. Thank you. All of you. Thank you SO much. Thank you. THANK YOU. Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! I love you all. That may sound a little weird because I've never met you guys. So... (Urgh. I'm like Cath with 'just' (tell me in the comments if you get that reference!) (And I typed in 'So' there, but then I deleted it before I just sounded really really stupid. Just... No. No.)**

**Anywho, please like and comment. Thanks!**

**Can I please explain the 'Thanks!' thing that I always do? It's not as a thanks if you like or comment. It's a 'Thanks for sticking with me for this stuff'. Because I always want to tell you that you guys are the absolute best. So, Thanks!**


	5. FIVE BURNT CEILINGS!

_On the fifth day of Christmas, Supernatural gave to me, FIVE BURNT CEILINGS (four bags of salt, three demons, two fake ID's, and an Angel watching pornography)_

Dean swallowed uneasily, glancing up at the fifth burnt ceiling they'd encountered in this hunt (they still didn't know what had done it) He looked nervously over at Sam. Sam had been quieter recently. After the case with those demons that Cas had saved him from, he'd seemed… distracted. Depressed? He certainly had enough of the signs of depression, he didn't get enough sleep (not even the hunter's four hours), he snapped at Dean if he asked him if everything was okay, he really was distracted, and he would go to the bar more- though not to drink with Dean, but to sit in the corner and drink alone, and to ignore when the waitress started flirting with him. Obviously, being a Winchesters, he'd kept it all to himself, and neglected to tell Dean anything. The strangest thing, though, from what Dean saw was once when Dean had seen him sitting in an armchair by the motel window, fiddling with a DVD in his hands. Dean focused his attention back on the blackened ceiling. He frowned as he remembered Azazel's 'special children'. Sam's death. That bastard Jake that stabbed him.

*:*:*:*:*

It was strange, he'd decided, knowing that Sam'd died. Less strange, he had then realized, than knowing that he would die. He, Dean Winchester was going to die. Because of a damned (literally) demon deal. Like father, like son, he often figured bitterly. It took second glances at Sam to realize what he was really doing. Not just reading, but eyebrows furrowed and teeth grinding. There was a constant solid look of determination in his eyes. It didn't take long for Dean to realize what his sweet little brother was doing. He was looking for something to put an end to Dean's deal. He realized that Sam was almost doing this for his own sanity, probably. A sort of mad desperation that Dean knew because he'd felt it too. Twice now. It'd been less so with his dad, just a blind panic to find him, yet there was a deep feeling that he _was_ okay. When Sam had died, it'd been so much worse (then even dying himself later on), he was desperate. Which should've been pretty damn clear, considering he sold his soul to a demon

*:*:*:*:*

Dean shook his head out of his memories, glancing back over at Sam, who nodded his head in an answer to Dean's silent question of whether he was okay.

Even though it was obvious that he wasn't.

**A/N: ... Sorry. Sorry. Should I try to update up to Chapter 8 today, or just pretend that the last few days never existed, and that tomorrow is day six? Whichever, although even then I might not get to 8 today, just cause I have stuff. Happy new year everyone! (If (like my father keeps pointing out) you're going by the Gregorian calander).**

**Should I write a New Years story?**

**Please like and comment. Thanks!**


	6. Six Crazy Fangirls

Sometimes, they really regretted the books that Chuck; wrote. It was awkward, because Sam would occasionally think back to reading them, just to clam up on whatever he was doing and start feeling extraordinarily uncomfortable. Especially when they had to go to conventions and suchlike. Occasionally, they didn't have to actually go to the conventions to get the insanity came hand in hand with them.

It was six girls that they met while out hunting a ghost couple haunting a mine in Illinois. They'd been at some gas station, when they heard the voices from near the convenience store. One with bright blond hair, one with a huge hair bow, one with her bra strap showing, one wearing a crop-top, one with a Starbucks cup, and another with a tattoo of a fish across her arm.

"Holy shit, Sarah look. They look just like Sam and Dean. And they've got the car too!" Blondie said

"Oh my god they do!" Sarah/Fish tattoo squealed.

"Totally!" Crop-top agreed.

"You've got to tell Jamie!" Hair bow said, punching Blondie in the arm.

"Oh. My. God. She would LOVE to see this." Starbucks exclaimed, as Blondie pulled her phone out.

"I would totally do the tall one." Bra strap told Crop-top in a hushed voice.

"You would do anyone, McKenzie, you're a slut." Fish tattoo told McKenzie/Bra strap.

"Ugh. I wasn't talking to you, Jessica." Bra strap/McKenzie scoffed. Fish tattoo/Sarah shrugged as if she didn't regret her comment at all.

"Oh my god, Becky!" Crop top said whacking Blondie's arm excitedly, "They're looking right at us!" Blondie/Becky looked at them for a second before pushing Crop top away. "Jesus Christ Dan you can't just say that, they'll hear you!" Crop top/Dan did nothing to peel her eyes away from Sam and Dean.

They left that gas station as soon as they could.


	7. Seven Homoerotic Undertones

_On the seventh day of Christmas, Supernatural gave to me, seven homoerotic undertones (six crazy fangirls, FIVE BURNT CEILINGS, four bags of salt, three demons, two fake ID's, and an angel watching pornography)._

Seven times. Seven times that Sam had caught the pair of them, Dean and Cas, staring at each other like that. There was lust in their eyes. It was homoerotic even. He'd jokingly made a bet with Bobby that if he told them to get a room, they would actually get a room. Bobby figured that it was a fairly safe bet. But on the other hand, he wouldn't quite mind if he lost it either. If he lost then that meant that they actually got over how stupid they were. They were all getting tired of the sexual tension between the pair. It was practically thick enough to cut with one of the machetes that they had in the trunk. Sam just wanted his brother to be happy. It was too much to take anymore. On the seventh time, Sam just rolled his eyes at them, continued to eat his salad, read his book, and told them to get a room.

As Sam suspected, they both went red, and Dean started sputtering about how he wasn't gay. However, Sam noticed that a bit after Cas left, Dean left too, head bent, not quite looking at Sam. Neither of them came back to the room until morning.

He called Bobby to tell him that he owned him twenty bucks as Dean was in the shower.

It really didn't take long for Dean to figure out that Sam knew about him and Cas. He was glad that Sam wasn't making a big deal out of it. Cas made him happy, and it was as simple as that.


	8. Eight Grave Desecrations

_On the eighth day of Christmas, Supernatural gave to me eight grave desecrations (seven homoerotic undertones, six crazy fangirls, FIVE BURNT CEILINGS, four bags of salt, three demons, two fake ID's, and an angel watching porography)._

Sam was lounging on the bed in the third awful hotel of the week, and it was still only Wednesday. He figured that they'd be out of this one soon too. There appeared to be hunters in the area already- even if they were inexperienced. It was a simple enough case, a simple salt and burn, and yet there had been eight grave desecrations in the local cemetery in the past week and a half. Each one was clearly more desperate than the last, and if Sam was being honest, he was getting a bit frustrated with the person. They obviously didn't know enough about hunting to be careful in whose grave they were digging up.

Dean was out trying to figure out who was the idiot who dug up a woman's grave while they were dealing with a male ghost, but Sam didn't feel up to leaving the hotel. He knew that the only reason that Dean was letting him stay was because he was obviously worried about him, but Sam didn't particularly care. As long as Dean was leaving him alone.

Dean was right. He wasn't okay, but there was no way in hell that he was going to tell him what was bothering him.


End file.
